unnatural_selectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowfly
A Glowfly is a passive mob found in the Overgrown Garden Biome in the Ruins. It spawns from Exotic Flowers. Glowflies have a 10% chance to drop a Light Bulb when killed. Glowflies can be caught using a Bug Net, turning it into an inventory item much like Bees. Murdering the item form places one Light Bulb in the inventory. Effectively, at the cost of using a Bug Net, a 100% drop chance for a Light Bulb can be guaranteed. They will be instantly killed if they fly through the Noxious Cloud created by Bug B'Gone or Winona. Whenever the Nightmare Cycle is near its peak, the Glowflies will begin to cocoon around nearby Great Leafy Stalks. When the Nightmare Cycle reaches its peak, the cocoons will all hatch at once into various types of Beetles. Glowfly spawning can be stopped entirely for 20 days by killing the Glowfly Mother. Rabid Beetle A Rabid Beetle is a hostile Mob found in the Overgrown Garden. It spawns from Glowfly Cocoons at the peak of the Nightmare Cycle. Rabid Beetles prefer to attack in groups, and are much more of a threat in said groups. Rapid Beetle A Rapid Beetle is a Rabid Beetle variant that has a 20% chance of hatching from a Cocoon instead of a Rabid Beetle. Rapid Beetles are much faster than Rabid Beetles, and require speed boosts in order to be kited. If the player gets far away enough from a Rapid Beetle that's chasing them, it will perform a spindash, propelling itself towards the player at an even higher speed than normal. It has a 1% chance of dropping the Speed Sneakers trinket. Parabeetle A Parabeetle is a Rabid Beetle variant which has a 10% chance of spawning from a Cocoon instead of a Rabid Beetle. While Rabid Beetles can be ditched pretty easily by getting them stuck on the environment, Parabeetles have wings and are able to fly over any obstacles in their way. If the player attacks them with Shears or a Rock Pikmin, their wings will be clipped off and they will fall to the ground and function identically to regular Rabid Beetles. Beetle Stack A Beetle Stack is a Rabid Beetle variant which has a 10% chance of spawning from a Cocoon instead of a Rabid Beetle. Because of a mutation, multiple Glowflies are able to share one Cocoon and burst out all together in a stack. As the Beetles in the stack are stacked high, the player is only able to attack the one at the bottom. The Beetle at the bottom only has 1 hp, and the one above it will fall and take its place once it is killed, effectively allowing the stack to withstand five hits from any source. Painted Beetle A Painted Beetle is a very rare Rabid Beetle variant which only has a 1% chance of spawning from a Cocoon instead of a Rabid Beetle. Rather than chasing you like a Rabid Beetle, a Painted Beetle will attempt to run away and hide under Stone Slabs. Since they drop one of every gem, Painted Beetles are very valuable, and it may be beneficial for the player to leave the Glowfly Mother alive if they want to farm gems. Trivia * The name "Rabid Beetle" is a combination of "Rabid" and "Beetle." * Rabid Beetles have mustaches, so they're all related to Wilson and Webber.